The invention is based on a unit for conveying fuel.
Such a unit is made known in DE 44 35 466 A1. This said unit comprises a drive motor and a pump section that has at least one delivery element rotating in a pump chamber. The drive motor and the pump section are situated next to each other in a common housing. One wall forms a boundary of the pump chamber with the drive motor, and another wall forms a boundary of the pump chamber with the housing in the direction of the axis of rotation of the delivery element in each case. The two walls forming the boundaries of the pump chamber are inserted in the housing section as separate parts, whereby the wall situated next to the drive motor is pressed into the housing and is supported against an abutment in the direction of the axis of rotation of the delivery element. The other wall forms a cover section that bears against the pressed-in wall and holds it against the abutment. The wall formed as cover section is pressed into the housing and secured in the housing by means of an edged connection. The disadvantage of this known unit is that it requires considerable production and assembly expense due to the fact that the walls are formed as separate parts. Moreover, the act of pressing the walls into place or edging them deforms the housing, which gives rise to the risk that the walls will come loose and leakage will result.
In contrast, the unit according to the invention has the advantage that it is easier to produce and assemble. Moreover, the risk of the housing becoming deformed and developing leaks is reduced.
In a further embodiment, the pump chamb r can be sealed off completely from the outside of the housing. The pump chamber also can be sealed completely from the drive motor.